Setsuna Itami
Setsuna Itami '(伊丹　刹那 Itami Setsuna) is teammates with Touma and Ryouga. She is the leader of the Retrieval Unit. She is the first clone of Dr.Coppelius's daughter - clone number one. Appearance Her apperance resembles very much like the daughter of Dr.Coppelius. She is tall and slim and has very pale skin just like the other coppelions, she has ice blond hair that is tied up as a braid, she also has bangs that covers a little bit of her eyes, she wore a white blouse with a red sash/necktie. Covering the white blouse is an orange cardigan and covering the cardigan is what seems to be a black long-sleeve blazer with golden outlines and golden buttons, the breastpocket is adorned with a radioactive sign. She also dons a short red skirt with a golden line near the end of the skirt. She sports long black socks with a golden line and black leather shoes. She is often seen with an expressionless face. Sometimes when battling, Setsuna takes off her blazer, revealing her cardigan or even takes off the said clothing, displaying the school uniform, which is a blouse. Nonetheless, she is shown to still don her necktie. During the battle against Aoi, Setsuna is shown to untie her braid, showing that her hair approximately reaches her shoulder blades. In the phase of entering the Sarcophagus, Setsuna is seen for a brief moment, wearing a black poncho, still with her white blouse on underneath. Personality Setsuna is depicted as calm, as well as having a cold personality. She is somewhat stubborn and likes to do her own way as she hates being told what to do. Setsuna almost always equip a blank and expressionless face, even in battle. Setsuna is also shown to have a sharp tongue, she can deliver cold and sharp words to others, even her teammates. Setsuna is hinted to be reckless and sadistic, she was told to stop beating Naruse by Dr. Coppelius, but Setsuna replied by saying that "You (Dr. Coppelius) don't control me." and continued to beat Naruse. Setsuna is incredibly tranquil, even when battling Ibara, she showed no signs of nervousness and hurt after she was smashed through a wall. She is slightly annoyed by Touma's attitude and she doesn't give up easily. Relationships Dr.Coppelius He is the father of her original. Doctor Coppelius uses the remaining genes of his daughter Setsuna Itami (who is in fact 40 years old if she's still alive) to make clones of her, therefore bringing the dead back to life. Mizoguchi Brothers Setsuna, being the unit leader, treats the Mizoguchi Brothers sternly with little to no amount of affection, and consideration towards their well-being. Due to her strict and cold demeanor, a slight hatred grew inside of the older sibling, Touma. Her natural inclination of being intimidating might also be the reason why said brothers follow their unit leader around, but Setsuna also stated that she never had requested the brothers' assistance, implying that there are no reasons on why they must follow her around. Albeit the obvious coldness that Setsuna fed, it is also shown that Setsuna needed the brothers' help, displayed during Chapter 221 in which a ragged and weakened Setsuna decided to meet with the Mizoguchi Brothers for their help to continue out their objective. Kiara Yamada Their connection is not fully explored in the manga, yet it is shown that Setsuna treats her as a valued member, threatening Ibara during her action on kidnapping Kiara. Although, whether her warning is simply for the sake of her motive or something more complex, is still unknown. Abilities and Powers She is shown to be good at hand-to-hand combat as she can easily knock down Naruse. She is not yet seen holding a gun nor weapons. Setsuna is also very good at battling, she even defeated Aoi and manage to hold Izanami at bay. Setsuna Itami is also dispayed to be quite strong, she survived despite being crushed by the Edon's hand with little to no injury. Spacial Displacement/Space Manipulation (空間の置換) Her powers seem to be related yet again, to the Dark Matter. This power grants her the capability to remove & replace objects and matter at her own will. An example of this is demonstrated when Ibara is about to strike her, she swaps herself with a part of the wall so that Ibara would hit the concrete instead of hitting her. Because of this, Setsuna can move at incredibly high speed by switching her own placement and shifting it to somewhere else quickly, hence her "'Teleportation" (瞬間移動) ability. Her power is also something like Meisa's. Weapons History Setsuna is the first clone of Dr.Coppelius's daughter as well as the last clone that survived - all other imitations are dead due to multiple replications of the DNA making it deteriorate (the reason behind Coppelions' "sudden death"). She had worked at SITE-0. Major Battles Setsuna fought with her other teammates against Ibara and the Ozu Sisters in Tokyo Station. There, she ordered Ryouga and Touma to find the Ozu Sisters while she wanted to battle Ibara herself. Both of her teammates did as commanded and Setsuna decided to search for Ibara in the building. The girl climbed up the stairs only to be assaulted by Ibara. Albeit, Ibara's punch failed to hit Setsuna and when Setsuna decided to deliver a swift kick, Ibara countered by dodging the kick and landing a punch. Before her fist can hurt Setsuna, Setsuna swapped herself with a portion of the wall behind her. This surprised Ibara, the girl quickly recognized that Setsuna's power is not only teleportation, it was also Spatial Manipulation. Ibara guessed that her powers are also connected with the Dark Matter. Setsuna calmly approached Ibara and said that if she interfere once again she will defeat her (Ibara) right now. Ibara, trying to open up Setsuna's mind by saying that Dr. Coppelius is just using her, was countered and knocked off-guard by Setsuna as the girl delivered a kick that resulted Ibara to painfully fall to the staircase. Meanwhile, Ibara escaped and she got a call from Kanon (who was battling with the Mizoguchi Brothers) that Kiara Yamada is controlling Ingmar (who was battling Shion). Kanon informed Ibara that Kiara was on the roof. Alerted, Ibara ran and then got attacked by Setsuna once more. Setsuna descended from the ceiling and tried to kick Ibara, only to be countered when Ibara grabbed both of her legs and smashed her to the wall. When Ibara was about to slam Setsuna down, the latter teleported away and Ibara smashed herself to the wall (or Setsuna kicked Ibara away). Some time later, Ibara managed to knock out Kiara but Setsuna appeared and told Ibara to stay away from Kiara. Although, Setsuna was then smashed by the Edon and she was slowed down, although, she survived. After Setsuna neglected her teammates, she fought Ibara on the roof of Dr. Coppelius' car. She was about to defeat Ibara when a Fossiloid came in her way. Ibara escaped from the car and then found Dr. Coppelius on the back of the Fossiloid, trying to deliver Aoi's Genome data. Ibara told Dr. Coppelius that it was "game over" which the professor ordered Ibara to "look behind you". Ibara realized that Setsuna has appeared, Ibara dodged a kick from Setsuna and they fought on the back of the fossiloid. The two were a stalemate, but Setsuna proved to be stronger and she knocked Ibara off guard when she kicked Ibara on the face. before Setsu na could continue her attack, Aoi appeared and threw a "Flare" at Setsuna. Reflexively, Setsuna evaded the attack and gazed at Aoi confidently, signaling a fight between the two. Setsuna was eventually trapped into Aoi's shockwave but she teleported away, shocking Aoi. Ibara, who was attacking Dr. Coppelius, got thrown away by Setsuna. Ibara became worried and detected that Aoi was defeated by Setsuna. Then, when Setsuna was about to kill/attack Ibara, Izanami rose and spread a powerful shockwave that swiped even the powerful Setsuna away. Setsuna continued to attack Izanami, Izanami had a hard time dealing with Setsuna and then, Setsuna held Izanami at bay, shocked, Izanami thought that Setsuna was a "sorceress" due to how well she was doing at battling Izanami. Although, Izanami countered with a giant blaze that destroyed the Fossiloid and defeated Setsuna. Trivia *The ita (伊) in her surname is a kanji for "Italy", mi (丹) means "vermilion". Her given name Setsuna (刹那) means "moment" or "instant". Quotes *(To Ibara) "WE and you are different." *(To Ibara) "Ibara Naruse... Interfere anymore and I WILL defeat you here." *(To Touma) "What are YOU thinking, Touma? I never told you to come with me." *(To Ibara) "I was the first duplicate. Number One. The others of me are all dead. We have only one objective. To bring a perfect Setsuna Itami to life." *(To Dr.Coppelius, about his photograph with his daughter) "She looks like me. Or is this me?" *(To Dr.Coppelius) "I was shown that picture so many times. I was even made to wear my hair the same way as her. And yet...You threw us away." *(To Ibara '''about '''Kiara) "Leave her, Ibara Naruse!" *(To Touma and Ryouga) "I'll deal with Ibara Naruse. You two draw those sisters away. *(To Dr.Coppelius) "Did you think you could revive the dead? You created countless "Setsuna Itamis,"and threw them all away. And we were forgotten...in a world of darkness." *(To Touma '''and '''Ryouga) "Bye." *(To Aoi) "Aoi Fukasaku... the completed Coppelion... A mountain of corpses lies at your feet. That was the fate of the defects... And you'll be another of them. The true completed Coppelion will be born now, and repopulate the world. *(To Ibara) "It's over, Ibara Naruse. *(To Dr. Coppelius) "You don't control me." *(To the Three Professors) "You tormented us...You have no respect for human life." *(To herself) "Who...am I?" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Characters Category:Female